gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Contest:2k12-Dec-19: Sweets for a Sweetie
| winner = See below | entry = See winners section | available = CrosStitch}} Sweets for a Sweetie is sixth contest announced for CrosStitch. Promo The items created for the next CrosStitch contest will arrive in stores around February, so what would be sweeter than an ensemble inspired by dessert? Design a delicious-looking garment to steal the hearts of your fellow Gaians! Contest info - Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. - Contest ends on January 2nd, 2013 at 11:59 PM Pacific Time. - One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. Announcements NPC Stein |content1 = Friends, creatives, and friends of creatives-- it's time to begin another contest! Since the winners of this one will be arriving in stores around Valentine's Day, what could be more perfect than designing your favorite article of clothing based on sweets? Candy, cake, chocolates, pastries, a 14,000-calorie milkshake-- whatever you like! Check out the full guidelines and instructions for participating below. Every contest so far has brought out the incredible talent and eye for fashion that so many Gaians possess; I hope to see even more lovely works this time around! Contest Rules and Entry |date2 = Fri Feb 22, 2013 8:27 pm Announced: Mon Feb 25, 2013 6:13 pm|title2 = |content2 = Gaians, I have great news! Our last CrosStitch contest was a fantastic success! Artists and fashion designers from all over Gaia designed some incredible looks based on the theme of "Sweets" and the winners of the contest are now on sale at CrosStitch. Check out the winning designs at the bottom of this announcement, and bring your Gold-filled pockets over to my shop and adorn yourself with sweet treats like the following: Visit CrosStitch! There were so many delicious entries that it was difficult to select winners, but you can learn a little more about those that made it over at the winners page. And if your design didn't make the cut, have no fear: The next CrosStitch contest is coming right up! The theme is "Rainy Day," and Gaians could be wearing the rain gear of your dreams! Check out the full rules and contest information below, and happy designing! "Rainy Day" Contest}} Winners The winners were announced on February 25, 2013. 10 new item sets were added to the Gaia shops. *Deco Gear Headband designed by lunar dreaming *Home Cream Coat designed by Sia the Seamstress *Gummi Bear Hoodie designed by lorryn 96 *Chocolate Dipped Stockings designed by Zombie_Sniper_Bullet *Sweet Battle Armor designed by Ninja Katze *Double Stuffed Stompers designed by Adnama Lavode *Dessert Skirt designed by SweetEmi02 *Fortune Cookie Bag designed by FURIKAKE *Chocolate Gown designed by Kiotah *Piece-of-Cake Pants designed by OpaniFare The items are available for purchase in the CrosStitch. Gallery External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Gaia Contest: Sweets for a Sweetie Sweets for a Sweetie